


Long Lost/失落的公主

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 真假公主AU. Anastasia AU. It just a translation. I don't own this plot.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Long Lost/失落的公主

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625471) by Herochick007. 



在一个黑暗又风雨交加的夜晚，霍格沃兹王国陨落了。在王室家族中，除了一个人外，其他人都被黑魔王的名义所杀害了。在这场杀戮中，只有最小的，也是唯一的一个女儿活了下来。

当这场袭击发生的时候，她只是想在外面找到自己丢失的小狗。是尖叫声使她从宫殿中跑了出来。她滑了一跤，头朝下倒在了城堡周围的河里。溅起了水花，她尝试着让自己漂浮在水面上，但还是败给了水中的漩涡。

“小姐？小姑娘？”

女孩呻吟，她的全身都很痛。她的胸部砰砰直跳，嘴巴里灌满了水。她把它们吐了出来。她眨着睁开的眼睛，看到了光。这已经是白天了。

“我在哪？”她低声说。她的头部隐隐作痛。她伸出了一只手去摸头，当她的手回来的时候，她的手指沾上了鲜红的血。当她看见这一幕时，她的转了转眼睛又昏了过去。

之后她所记得的事就是她醒了过来。这次，她躺在了床上。感谢梅林，她的头没有之前那么疼了。

“小姐，你吓了我们一跳.你还记得你的名字吗？”一个温柔的女声问，她摇了摇头。

“不，我在哪里？”

“你在我的小屋里。我是一个治疗师，如果你愿意你可以叫我波皮。现在，你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“到处都在叫喊和尖叫。我记得我在跑，我的鞋子。我应该跑丢了我的左鞋?”

"亲爱的，你被带进这里的时候你光着脚。而且你的衣服就跟破布一样。我很抱歉。我没能拯救你的衣服。"

女孩点点头。

“那不重要，只是一些布料而已。我该怎么办？”

“你会被送到孤儿院，也许某人会出来领养你？由于王宫里发生的事，现在的局势令人感到不安。”

“发生了什么？”她问，一个模糊的想法已经在她的脑子里形成了。

“韦斯莱家族，也就是王室家族，他们都被谋杀了。黑魔王掌权了，”波皮回答到。“现在，我需要一个名字来称呼你，小姐。不一定是你的真名，也许这样更好。”片刻之后，她加了一句。

“为什么？”

“红头发，丝绸长袍...他们说他们现在还没有找到金妮芙拉公主的尸体.她跟你差不多大。”

“我不是个公主。”

“亲爱的，当然。那么给你取个普通的名字怎么样呢？直到你能想起来你自己的名字？”

“那现在什么名字比较普通？”

“我认识一些叫安娜的女孩。”

“那就叫安娜吧，”安娜笑着说。“我要在这里呆多久？”

“治安官大人明天就会来接你. 你会从这里被带到伍斯沃德孤儿院。”

“如果我不想去呢？”安娜轻柔的问。

“只能这样了。我的意思是，你太小了不能跟我留在这里。我怀疑你还没有到十一岁.我只收这个年纪的学徒。”

“噢。”

“别担心，有人会找到你的，也有人会爱你的。”波皮保证。“现在，休息一下吧。在被人捞出来确实挺累人的。”

安娜蜷缩在床上，眼睛轻轻的闭上。

“这就是那个女孩？”

“是的，她昨天被人从河里捞了出来。记不清她自己的名字了。所以我们现在就叫她安娜了。”

“安娜，该走了.我是阿拉斯托•穆迪.我要带你去伍斯沃德了。你有任何财产吗？”

“没有，先生。只有我穿的东西。”

“这不太正确，安娜。你的口袋里有这个东西，”波皮说，掏出里一把银色的万能钥匙。“我不知道这个东西去哪了，但这个是你的。”

安娜拿起了钥匙，用她的手指翻转着这个钥匙。一段模糊的记忆，钥匙开锁的声音掠过她的脑海。她迅速的把钥匙装进了波皮给她穿的长袍的口袋里。

“谢谢你，波皮。如果我发现了什么我会给你写信的。”她跟在阿拉斯托的马车后面承诺到。她爬进了车里，看着这个世界在他们坐马车的时候飞逝。

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“安娜，快从上面下来！爬树可不是一个淑女应有的行为！”

“我是一个淑女，而且我喜欢爬树，”安娜向下朝伍斯沃德夫人大喊。这不是他们第一次有这些讨论。安娜已经爬上了孤儿院其他更矮的树。现在，她终于想方设法爬上了最大的树的顶端。”

“下来，就现在。该轮到你洗衣服了。”

安娜叹气，但还是爬下了树，她赤裸的脚无声的撞击了地面。伍斯沃德夫人摇了摇头。

“我发誓，小姑娘，你活动的那么悄无声息，别人可能认为你是鬼呢。”

“也许我是，”安娜边说边往房子走去。“没有家庭，没有名字，也许我就是只鬼。”她笑了。

“这姑娘，”伍斯沃德夫人撇撇嘴，跟着安娜，确保她确实洗了衣服以防她像之前一样偷偷溜走。

安娜把钥匙拿来出来。她终于把衣服洗好了。这里有另外十个孩子，想偷偷有私人的时光是一件难事。这就是为什么她爬那么高的原因。在树上，那里没有别的杂音，她可以思考。她可以想为什么这把钥匙这么重要，她也可以努力想她是谁。

她还是想不起自己的名字。自从她在那条河里被捞出来已经过去了四年了。她还是能听到关于那晚王室家族被谋杀的低语。仍然有关于他们最小的女儿金妮芙拉的流言。安娜认为公主一定已经死了。谁能在那样恐怖的夜晚活下来呢？

“安娜，你忘记挂这个篮子了！”有人喊到。安娜叹气，把钥匙装进了她的口袋，赶在她陷入麻烦之前完成了她的活。

安娜刚刚挂完最后一件洗好的衣服时，外面传来了一阵喧嚣声。

“发生什么了？”她问，加入了其他聚集在房子前面的孤儿。

“黑魔王，他走了，消失了。没有人知道他去哪了，”有人低声说。霍格沃兹自由了。

“但谁会来统治它呢？”有人问，安娜不关心听到这个问题的答案，但是出于某些原因，她好像感到一种沉重的负担从她身上卸了下来。

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“快看看这个，”西里斯说，把一份《唱唱反调》扔给了他的朋友。“如果谁能找到失落的公主可以获得一千美元的奖金，她已经死了有十年了。你以为他们应该放弃了。”

“你可以获得那笔钱，”彼得说。

“我去哪找已经去世很久的公主啊？另外，我也不需要钱。”

“西里斯，你不需要真正的公主。你只需要某个像她的人就行了。说服她扮演这个角色或者让她认为自己是真正的公主，我们就会发财的。你就终于可以买你梦想的皮夹克了...”彼得说，给西里斯一个微笑。西里斯摇摇头。他有更好的事情可以做，而不是找一些长得像某个很可能已经去世的青少年。正当他想把他的想法告诉彼得时，什么东西吸引了他的注意力。一头红发闪过，每个人都知道韦斯莱家族的人都是红头发。

“你看到了那位吗？”他问彼得。

“看到了什么？”

“那里，准备进书店的那位。那个红头发的女孩。她看起来年纪也许正符合。”

“金妮芙拉应该在17岁左右。”

西里斯和彼得交换了目光。慢慢的他们也走进了书店。真的如他所见，那个红头发的女孩在挑选一些历史书。

“看吧，她确实很像金妮芙拉公主，”西里斯低声说。女孩转了过来，她的棕色双眼打量着站着她面前的男人。她听到他们进来，一直在看着他们。她看出来他们大概有三十岁了。矮的那个有一头邋遢的头发，那个高的看起来更有趣。

“是谁？”她问，假装她不知道她们在谈论她。

“是你，小姐。你简直是公主分裂出来的形象之一。”

“她已经死了，”安娜说。他们到底想要干什么？她可以看出来他们想要某些东西，而且是和她有关的东西。

“你确定吗？尸体从来都没有被找到过，”彼得说，她耸耸肩。

“所以呢？公主那时候还小，才7岁。她可能被推进了橱柜里。

“也许她逃跑了。”西里斯反对道。安娜笑了。

“如果她真的逃跑了，我也真的是她，那关你们什么事呢？”她说。戏弄他们很有趣，但她很快就要回去了。她已经到了可以选择是否留在孤儿院的年纪了。现在，她在帮忙照看其他人，至少这里是家，某种程度上是个家庭。

“好吧，很明显有人在找她。你不看《唱唱反调》的吗？”

“不看，我应该看吗？”

“看这里！她的祖母米勒娃•麦格，在寻找公主。她很绝望，所以提供了高额的奖金，”西里斯说，跟安娜展示了那篇文章。

“啊，所以你们想让我跟你们一起去见这个女人，假装公主，所以这样你们就能富裕了？”安娜问。“我看起来蠢吗？”

“不，你真的看起来像公主，”彼得说。安娜翻了个白眼。

“我能得到什么好处吗？”片刻之后她终于问。“我的意思是，我也能得到奖励。

“你会成为一个公主。想想吧，你会得到所有你想得到的金钱和珠宝。”西里斯说。安娜笑了。

“你也可以让一个老妇人开心，”彼得补充道，指着报纸上米勒娃的照片。安娜凝视着那张照片。那双眼睛，这双眼睛，令人感觉被人照看着，被人保护着。笑声。她摇了摇头，把这半段记忆从脑子里甩了出去。

“我又不是真的有其他什么事需要做，”她最终承认。“好吧，我会成为你们的公主的。但是你们得服从我的领导，我的意思是，我毕竟是王室成员啊。”她笑了，西里斯点点头。

“完美。这样的话，你的祖母呆在首都的家族庄园里。从这里到那需要几天时间，足够把你训练成完美的样子了。顺便说一句，我是西里斯，那是彼得。”他说。

“我是安娜，我很荣幸遇见你，”她大笑。

彼得看着安娜拉起了西里斯的手，假装行个屈膝礼。

“是的，很完美，”他低语。

太阳刚刚升起，安娜就把行李放在了火车站的长凳上。

“西里斯？彼得？”她喊到。

“在这边，安娜。我们必须得改改了。你毕竟是金妮芙拉公主。所以我们得用你的真名了。”

“好吧，”安娜赞同道。“金妮芙拉，”她重复念道，同时彼得把她的箱子扔到了火车上。

“你真的认为我能愚弄这个女人，让她认为我是她长期失联的孙女？”安娜问西里斯，他们找个个位置。

“我会。不仅仅是你因为的长相，而是我愿意相信你真的是她。 ”

“这样不行，我只是安娜。”

“没有姓吗？”西里斯问。

“没有，安娜甚至不是我出生时的名字。当我七岁时被人从一条河里捞了出来，我被送到了孤儿院。现在我在火车上跟某人在一起，假装我是一个公主。”

“一条河？”西里斯问。彼得突然开始注意起了这段讨论。

“是的，一条河。当时我光着脚，穿着破烂的衣服。一个波皮的女人好心帮助了我，她是个治疗师。”

“安娜，宫殿周围真的有一条河！如果你那晚真的就在那里呢？也许你真的就是金妮芙拉公主呢？这就是他们为什么没找到尸体，因为你没死。”

“不可能。那样我会知道的。”

“你甚至都不记得自己的名字，你怎么会记得你是公主呢？”西里斯问，把她的手握在了他的手里。

“我不可能是，”她低声说。“我只是在帮你，就这样，”她回答，眼睛看着窗外。

她在跳舞，她的裙子在旋转。那是她的生日，那时有个音乐盒。里面有个芭蕾舞者穿着青绿色的裙子。她爱这条青绿色的裙子。当盒子停下来时，她会把它拿起来，从她的口袋里掏出什么东西... 

“安娜，安娜，醒醒。你想吃点什么吗？”

“我很好，谢谢你，”安娜回答。刚才那段是什么呢？一段记忆？一个梦？她怎么会想起这样一件事呢，这一定是一场梦。

“你确定吗？你看起来在别处。”西里斯说。安娜耸耸肩。

“我一定是睡着了，我做了一个奇怪的梦”

“想谈一谈吗？彼得去别的地方了，我有点无聊。”

“我在一场派对上，绝对不是一场我去过的派对。那里有个音乐盒，还有个芭蕾舞者，”安娜笑着说。“但这只是梦，从来没有这样的事发生过。”

“那时是一段记忆吗？承认吧，也许你触发了什么东西？”

“那是一个梦，仅此而已。放下吧，”安娜厉声说。西里斯点头。安娜把她的注意力移回到了风景上。也许这一切都是一个很糟糕的想法？

“午餐，”彼得宣布，重新带着一些三明治出现了。安娜拿来其中一个开始吃。

“所以，我们要怎么样说服她相信握真的是一个公主？我的意思是，我只是像她。但是肯定有成千个的女孩像我。”

“她说的对，西里斯。我们需要一些什么。”

“她当时在那条流过王宫的河里被捞了出来。我们有了她怎么逃走的经历。而且她也不知道自己出生时的名字或她的姓。这些就足够了。”西里斯说

“我们会明天下午到。这次我们要做好一点，”彼得评论道。

"你们两个会得到钱，我会让那个老妇人开心，"安娜说。这就是为什么她要做这些，让米勒娃去世之前认为金妮芙拉活着，而且活的非常好。

她的手指玩弄着钥匙，她已经不把钥匙放在口袋里了。现在她把它系在一条青绿色的缎带上，戴在她的脖子上。她的思绪回到了梦中，那个芭蕾舞者也穿着青绿色的裙子。这意味着什么？这一定是一场梦。

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

火车颠簸的停了。安娜眨眼睁开了眼睛。她一定是睡着了，西里斯也睡着了。他的头靠着窗户，口水从他的下巴流了下来。安娜笑了。

“西里斯，醒醒。我认为我们到了，”她低声说，轻轻的踢他。他哼了一声，睁开了他的眼睛。看见安娜，他赶紧擦了擦脸。

“我们到了？”

“火车停了，所以我这么认为。彼得在哪？”

“这里，”彼得说。安娜盯着他，他总是消失，她有点开始厌烦他了。“我们到了，过来吧安娜。”他说。西里斯站了起来，伸伸懒腰，把安娜拉了起来。她能闻到他身上的古龙香水味。

“我们去见米勒娃吧，”她说。“彼得，帮我拿箱子好吗？”

“好的，公主殿下，”彼得安静的喃喃道。安娜和西里斯都听不清他。他们都在忙着笑安娜指使彼得干活。

这三人都下了火车，彼得推着安娜的箱子。

“庄园在这边。我们用脚走中午就能到那里。我们可以在什么地方停下，给你买一些看起来合适你头衔的衣服。”

“一顶女冠？”

“没问题，一顶女冠，丝绸袍子还有钻石，”西里斯列举着，在安娜身边挥舞手臂。

他们就在庄园外面一个小小的购物区，不久他们就在一家服装店停了下来。

“你觉得这个怎么样？”

“别，金妮芙拉，粉色不是你的颜色。”西里斯说。彼得被安排去给安娜买一些珠宝。

“那这个怎么样？”她问，扯出来一条青绿色的袍子。西里斯点头，她穿上了。当她走出更衣室时，他的眼睛几乎要掉到地上了。

“我就当它是完美的了。现在，我们去见我的祖母吧，”安娜说。当他们走出商店，彼得就向他们跑来。他给了安娜一条项链和一双鞋。

“哇哦，”他低声说。“她真的看起来像个公主。”

“我就是个公主，”安娜说。“记得吗？”她大笑。

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“这里就是了，对吗？”安娜问。他们在庄园的门前。安娜举起手来敲门。彼得选择离开众人的实现，西里斯想等会找他拿他的那半钱。

“有什么能帮助你吗？”一个穿着制服的男人问，打开了大门。

“有的，我是金妮芙拉公主。我是来这里找我的祖母的，”安娜宣布，努力使自己的声音不要颤抖。

“我会看看她是否有空，在这里等着。”

安娜点头。

“这估计不会成功的，她会看穿我的，”她对西里斯低语。

“她会看见她失踪已久的孙女的。你是金妮芙拉公主，记得这点。这里是你的家。”

“我...”安娜刚想说什么，但是男仆回来打断了她。

“她见到你和你的朋友的，请跟我来。”

“看见了吗，”西里斯低语道。安娜瞪着他，但她的手滑进了他的手里。他们被带到了一个小王座房间，米勒娃坐在王座上，看着他们走进来。

“下午好。我的男仆安格斯说你声称是我的孙女。我已经见过了上百个声称自己是我孙女的女孩了。告诉我，为什么我要招待你们？”

“下午好，”安娜低声说。“我是金妮芙拉公主。那天晚上我逃走了，掉进了河里。我被捞了出来，然后被送到了孤儿院。”安娜说。她的眼睛不能从米勒娃身上离开。她的头发盘成一个发髻，衣服上别着一只猫形状的胸针。安娜眨了眨眼睛。不，这只是一场梦。那旋律在她的思绪中回荡。只是一个梦。

“我看看，你带了什么证据来证明你是金妮芙拉公主？”

“当我被发现时我穿着破烂的丝绸长袍，光着脚，”金妮回答到。

“过来这里，让我好好看看你。至少你的故事听起来比我听过的其他故事要真实。”

安娜只向米勒娃走了两步，门外就骚动了起来。米勒娃睁大了眼睛，安娜跑向了她。西里斯紧跟着安娜。

“站一边去，”一个声音命令到。安娜感觉到她的心跳停止了，她的整个身体都僵住了。

“不.”她低声说。米勒娃盯着她看了一会儿，门突然打开了，一个男人走进来。他脸色苍白，两眼眯成缝，脸上带着疯狂的笑。

“你真的以为我已经死了而且消失了是吗？”他问。彼得蹦蹦跳跳的跟他在身后，西里斯的眼睛瞪大了。

“彼得？”

“啊，是我忠实的仆人。他在你发现公主的那一刻就告诉了我。能想象我发现时的惊讶了吧，毕竟过了这么多年。我谋杀了你全家人，现在，我要完成我开始就该做的事。”他说，掏出了左轮手枪。

“我不是她！我只是安娜，请放下。”

“你真的以为我会相信你的谎言吗？”

安娜咬紧牙关。彼得背叛了他们，背叛了她。

“滚出去，你在这里没有任何力量，”米勒娃站起来喊到。她把安娜推到身后。“我的护卫门已经在路上了。趁他们还没来杀你，赶紧离开。”她命令道。安娜脱下她的新鞋子。她光着脚，扭动着脚趾。如果她能到他后面，就能出其不意地打败黑魔王。她看向了小天狼星。

“干扰他，”她说。他点头。西里斯开始向彼得大喊。黑魔王的注意力转移到了他们身上。安娜从米勒娃身边溜过，躲在了王座旁边地毯的后面。突然间，她发现自己就站在黑魔王身后。她屏住呼吸，连踹她的腿。他崩溃了。枪走火了，一颗随意的子弹击中了天花板。他抓住她，把枪放在地上。她抓住了它，把它握在了她的双手中。她之前从来没有拿过枪。她把枪对准他，整个身体都在发抖。

西里斯尝试想在混乱中把彼得按在地上。安娜和西里斯压住了他们的犯人，直到米勒娃的护卫们出现。黑魔王和彼得都被带走了。安娜转向了米勒娃。

“我很抱歉，我不是她，”她低声说。米勒娃的眼睛盯着安娜的胸部。

“你从哪里得到这个的？”

“项链吗？”

“不是，是钥匙。”

“这是我从河里被捞出来是唯一所拥有的东西。我也不知道这是从哪里来的。”

“我知道，请等一下。”密涅瓦俯下身，拿出一个银色的小盒子。安娜睁大了眼。这就是她在梦中见到的那只。她伸出手拿起钥匙，把它放在后面，转动了几下。之后她打开时。音乐充满了整个房间，盒子里的小芭蕾舞者开始旋转。

“这不是梦，”她低声说。西里斯惊讶的看着安娜。

“你真的是她。你真的是金妮芙拉公主，”他温柔的说，安娜转过头来看着他。

“我是她，”她回答到，眼睛里涌出了泪水。“我七岁生日时得到了它。那晚我在王宫的外面。我当时在找我的小狗。我听到了尖叫声，我跑了，跌倒了。水很冷，”她低声说，看着芭蕾舞者在旋转。“我记起来了，”她温柔的说。西里斯把手放在了她的肩膀上。

“我猜你最终得到了奖金，”安娜回答到。

“我不关心那笔钱，安娜。我关心的是你，”他承认。

“很好，因为我想雇你做我的保镖，如果这样没问题的话？”她问，看向了米勒娃。

“当然了，我亲爱的。欢迎回家，金妮芙拉公主，欢迎回家，”她说，给了安娜一个紧紧的拥抱。安娜朝她祖母笑着。波皮说的是对的。她终于有了家和爱她的人。

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

全文完


End file.
